1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to the field of sound level control and, more specifically, this disclosure pertains to the field of automatic sound level control of output sounds emanating from a mobile device or an output coupled to the mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices are used in a variety of environments that can present various ambient noise levels. In one example, an environment at or near a restaurant can present a noise level that is higher than an environment of a cabin of an automobile. In another example, an environment at or near a train platform can present a noise level that is higher than a coffee shop. It can become difficult for a user of a mobile to discern or determine sounds emanating from the mobile device or an output coupled to the mobile device (e.g., a headset) in various environments where the noise level is comparatively higher than other environments unless the mobile device produces sounds at a greater volume. Further, it can become disturbing to the user or others around the user when the mobile device produces sounds at a greater volume in environments where the noise level is comparatively lower than other environments unless the mobile device or an output coupled to the mobile device produces sounds at a lower volume.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the disclosure to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the disclosure is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of an invention as defined by appended claims.